She has Perfect Timing
by Alone-by-the-Waterlilies
Summary: A Week 1, Day 4 Story - "Now! Pants! Off!" Neku's thankful that no one was watching that. Or so he thinks.


…Why am I writing this after being dead for 6 months?  
…I have no idea. :D

Well, I just had a plot bunny for one of the best video games ever, 'The World Ends With You'. I love it. Go play it.

INNUENDOS.

Anyways, One-shot time. Think of it as a Week 1 Day 4 meets Another day for the lack of logic behind it.

**---------------------------------------------**

***-She has Perfect Timing-***

Neku just shook his head as the girl in front of him continued to lecture him about his lack of fashion sense. While Shiki pointed out the importance of the different brands within Shibuya, he hoped that if he kept walking, it would all go away. Keyword being hoped. Wishing his partner away didn't make it true, even if he needed her to live through this week of hell.

Well, maybe teasing her about that weird ass pig that she carried around would make things better. Neku frowned as Shiki continued to talk about Eri, Mr. Mew and her dreams. _'Well, she has talent at least. I wouldn't be able to do that if my life depended on it…'_ The orange haired proxy winced at the bad comparison he just made. Groaning, he sighed again as he made his way to Towa Records.

Shiki, however, had different plans. Stopping suddenly, she shook her head. " Ahh, enough! Just looking at you makes me cringe!" She cried in the middle of the road. Her scream made Neku falter in his tracks and turn quickly to her.

"What did I do!?" He yelled back, surprised. Trying to regain his composure, he shook his head. _'What's gotten into her?'_ He thought, waiting for a response. Shiki soon gained a serious look on her face and crossed her arms.

"It's coming loose," She said, looking pointedly at him. With wide eyes, he tried to return her gaze but failed.

"Umm…" He managed out, thoughts still running strong. _'What, your grip on reality?'_ Keeping that wisely to himself, he looked around the area to try to find out what exactly was annoying Shiki that much.

"Neku…" She started, this time with a softer look on her face. "That button on your shorts," Her speech was broken as she looked at said article of clothing. As Neku finally understood just what Shiki was going on about, he shrugged.

"Oh yeah. What does it matt-"

"It matters!" Shiki cried, cutting her partner off. Neku looked surprised again as she continued. "I can't stand things like that!" Holding her hands in a clenched fist, he knew that she meant business.

"Who cares?" He huffed, looking the other way. "It's just a button," He spoke with a finishing tone, emphasizing his disinterest on the topic.

Shiki gained a killer look as he finished talking. Narrowing her eyes, she looked head on at the 15 year old. "Off," She muttered, arms on her hips.

Neku staggered again. "What?" He asked, gulping silently. Shaking his head, he looked back with a stony glare. No way was he letting her get to his head.

"Your shorts. Take them off! I'll fix the button," She said, going from forceful to demanding to helpful. Well, in her eyes at least. Neku's thoughts went blank.

"Are you high!?" He sputtered, not capable of processing anything else. "I'm not taking my pants off in front of you in the middle of the street," He muttered in an afterthought, trying to coax her out of the idea. Not affected by his pleas, she tched.

"Oh grow up! What, are you going commando?" She scoffed, ignoring the red that was flowing onto Neku's face. "You're invisible! No one's watching," She added, eyes locked on the target. Her partner growled and held his ground.

"YOU'RE watching!" He cried, still not believing it. Looking around for an exit, his search was soon cut off as Shiki yelled at him again.

"Now! Pants! Off!" With each word, she stalked closer and closer to him, finally jumping and pulling at the offending piece of clothing. Neku's protesting cry of 'Doooooon't!!!' went unheard through the chatter of Shibuya.

.]\./[.

"…Ey Rhyme?" Beat spoke as he rested his hand on his shoulder. Rhyme, who was ahead of her brother, turned to face him.

"Yeah Beat? Do you need something?" She asked, smiling as she waited for an answer.

"I'm…gonna go n' check up on Phones an' Shiki, you know? Don't want 'em ta be too far behind, right?" He muttered, looking the other way. Rhyme giggled as she placed her hand in front of her mouth. She knew that he was a softie on the inside, and this only proved it. After all, who challenged someone to a race only to wait for them to catch up later?

"Of course. Let's go now, alright? They shouldn't be that far behind, right? Just follow our tracks and we'll find them," She moved to the loud skater's side as they walked over to where Shiki and Neku were. Even though a few people blocked their vision of the pair, they were no more than 15 meters away from the two when Rhyme stopped with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ah, Beat! Is…is that them over there?" Rhyme asked, picking the two other players out of the crowd. Beat did a double take before nodding his head.

"Yeah, that's 'em!" Rhyme frowned at the larger boy's confirmation.

"A…are you sure Beat? Look again!" She asked, a frown on her face instead of the smile from before. Beat looked from Neku to Shiki to Rhyme to Neku again.

"Uh…yup. Wha', we mix 'em up o' sumpthin'?" He scratched his head as he responded. Rhyme's mouth soon formed an 'o' as she gaped at the two.

"But…but Beat! Look at them! I mean, Shiki's yelling at Neku, and Neku looks really scared! Does that sound like Neku to you?" She pointed at the two again. Indeed, at the moment, Shiki had stopped Neku to yell at him for _something_, but over the chatter of the crowd, they couldn't hear exactly what they were arguing about. The thing that worried Rhyme, however, was the fact that Neku wasn't fighting back. Looking actually quite worried, Rhyme bit her lip as she watched the two.

Beat shrugged as he watched the pair. "I 'unno Rhyme. Could be that 'e finally got 'er angry nuff that she wen' and 'sploded on 'im," He watched on, just as confused as his sister. It wasn't until Shiki jumped at Neku, though, did Beat react.

"BWAAAGH!" He cried, taking on the stance that normally accompanied his cry. "Wh-wha? Wut just 'appened?! Shiki…Shiki just wen' and-BOOM, they're both on ta floor n' WHOAH!" His words went flying out of his mouth as he watched the situation. Rhyme just watched with eyes wide as the older girl tackled her partner to the ground. Straining to see what was happening next; her face blushed a deep crimson as her gaze became more intense.

Beat looked over the crowd to see what was happening, only to leap and yell again. "BWAAAGH! R-Rhyme! Cover yo eyes!" He screamed as he clasped both hands over his sister's face. Not reacting at all, the younger blond couldn't get the mental image out of her mind as Beat tried to look away.

"Just wat do tey think they're doin', Shiki strippin' Phones down like tat in da mid'le o' ta streets? An' wit Rhyme watchin' too!" His hands still over her eyes, he tried to walk her away from the awkward situation. When you're not interested, Neku in his boxers in the middle of the street with Shiki by the side sewing up his pants is not a nice mental image. Especially when Shiki just finished pulling down said clothing off him forcibly. Shaking his head as he steered a slightly traumatized Rhyme back to Towa Records, he figured he'd be having the 'safe-sex' speech with them in the near future.

.]\./[.

"Aight girl. Just cool down now, you hear me?" Kariya spoke, lazily waving his bean paste stick in the air. Uzuki pouted, crossing her arms and glaring at the veteran reaper.

"Ugh, they're so slow! Maybe we should have set a time limit on that mission…" She grumbled, frowning deeply as he sighed.

"Man girl, you gotta stop being this tight, aight? Chill, they'll get here in time. And think about it. They're taking their sweet time, and they don't suspect a thing," He smirked as he finished his sentence, lollipop shaped treat hanging out of his mouth loosely. From their vantage point above Towa Records, they could see clearly into the surrounding streets of Shibuya. Huffing again, Uzuki took it to herself to locate the missing players.

"Oh looky there. Seems like little Neku and Shiki are-Oh My God what are they doing?!" Starting off coolly, she soon gained a panicked tone in her voice as she recoiled visible from the sight of the two. Kariya piqued an eyebrow, facing Uzuki as she tried to get her bearings back.

"Now what's wrong?" He asked, sauntering closer to the pink haired reaper. She looked up from the pair to meet Kariya in the eye, her face twitching slightly.

"It…they…I…Oh my god do they have no dignity!?" She sputtered as she looked back at the players. The orange haired reaper frowned slightly; thinking about what could have upset his partner enough to-

"Oh my," Kariya managed after looking down at Shiki and Neku. "This is…interesting," He spoke, moreover trying to convince himself than telling Uzuki of the fact. He barely managed to catch the falling bean paste stick as it threatened to topple out of his agape mouth. The pink haired reaper scoffed, but couldn't tear her eyes from the scene the two were making.

"Ugh. They're what, 15? They really shouldn't be playing around like that until they're way older…" She grumbled, storming over to the other side of the rooftop. Kariya shrugged as he watched Shiki yank Neku's pants down. Snorting at the proxy's reaction, he smirked as some players started to fill the crowd in front of Towa Records, a few slipping inside.

"Hey, he should be lucky he's getting some," Kariya spoke, shrugging as he ignored Uzuki's shocked reaction.

"What?! Hey, get your head out of the gutter will you? Grrarh…you…Ahhh!" She pulled at her cherry coloured hair as she continued to fume. The orange haired Harrier figured she'd get over it eventually.

.]\./[.

No more than mere moments after, the rustling of clothing could be heard before Shiki looked up, smiling happily. "There. All done!" She cried, pumping her fists into the air. "Whew, I feel so much better. Loose buttons drive me nuts," She commented as she clapped her hands against one another while collecting her things at the same time.

Neku managed to blink a few times before finally responding. "That was…fast…You always carry around a needle and thread?" He asked, looking down to examine the fixed garment.

"Of course. They come in handy. Plus, I enjoy sewing. If you need anything mended, just say the word!" Shiki smiled again, hat bobbing as she nodded her head. Neku flinched as she finished her sentence but kept wisely silent.

'…_Will I have to strip again?'_ He thought, crossing his arms while doing so. _"…I'd better take better care of my clothes…'_ Fingering the newly mended button, he huffed as he grabbed his shoulder. If she didn't do it again, that would be better for both his and her health. He grumbled more under his breath, silently thankful that indeed, no one had seen the embarrassing incident. He was pretty sure that he would never be able to live it down if someone had, and was moreover comfortable when all of his clothes were on in public, thank you very much.

**---------------------------------------------**

The dialogue between Shiki and Neku was taken directly from the game, unchanged. Their actions when talking, however, were completely made up by me. Because I am an uber NekuxShiki shipper, I though it would be fun to try this scene with others watching.

I'm actually requesting criticism for this piece. I have a few more TWEWY pieces saved on my computer (which probably won't be uploaded ever anyway), and I'd like for a better sense in writing for it. Any help is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
